


~Piano~

by RedfieldandNivans



Series: Dog Tags [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedfieldandNivans/pseuds/RedfieldandNivans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris wakes up to a beautifully unexpected melody and wonders just how deep Piers' talent pool runs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	~Piano~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Piers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Piers).



> Hey guys, we HIGHLY recommend looking up the song 'Resta Con Me' by Ludovico Einaudi and listening to it while you read to get the full effect of the scene. I've added a link at the bottom for convenience sake.

~PIANO~

 

Chris awoke slowly to the beautiful sound of an ivory key melody floating from the other side of the small house. Curious and sleepy, the off-duty soldier padded barefoot and shirtless over to the new piano he and Piers had delivered to the house the day before. Seeing Piers at the keys brought a smile to his face. He leaned against the living room doorframe and waited patiently for the younger to notice his presence. A moment later, Piers acknowledged him with a glance and a contented smile of his own. His fingers never missed a note. After a few more riffs he paused to turn to his lover. “Morning.”

Chris smiled wider; genuinely thrilled to find another of Piers’ hidden talents, “You can play,” he pointed out lamely, entering the room. _Obviously,_ he scoffed to himself. But he couldn’t help but feel proud and amazed at the sniper’s obvious talent.

Piers hid a shy smile in response, turning back to the keys and smoothing his fingers over, but not pressing down on them. “Yeah. My mom taught me,” he answered. Chris could read a deep respect and adoration in Piers’ expression as he spoke about his mother. Chris hadn’t spent much of his early life learning things from his folks. He had spent most of his youth rebelling and finding less than constructive outlets for his energy. It took joining the air force at eighteen to curb his enthusiasm for getting into trouble. And then he and Claire had lost them all too soon.

Chris closed the distance between them and wrapped Piers in an affectionate embrace. Piers sunk back into the hug naturally, resting fully into the bigger man’s chest with a contented sigh. After another moment, the younger broke the comfortable silence, “Do you play?”

Chris chuckled at that, “Sure don’t."

“Piano is very manly, I know,” Piers joked on his own accord. He began to play again from where he left off, seeming to count off the timing in his mind with a gentle bobbing of his head as he felt the music he was creating. Chris sat down next to him on the bench. The older soldier’s deep brown eyes studied the younger’s hands as they played across the keys. “No, it’s beautiful,” he affirmed.

Encouraged by Chris’ approval, Piers smiled warmly and rubbed his partner’s leg affectionately with one hand, still playing with the other. Chris felt the keys in front of him without pressing them. He’d never really noticed how big his fingers were until he compared them to the cool bars of ivory. He stared at them as though for the first time. Compared to Piers’ own nimble fingers, Chris knew he would never make a good pianist. Piers seemed to notice his lover’s train of thought. He reached over to move Chris’ hand to the position he needed it to be in and played the keys beneath by pressing down on his fingers. Chris laughed at that and Piers grinned up at him, “See? You can play.”

Chris let out a deep velvet laugh that sent a pleasant shiver up Piers’ spine, “And what am I playing, exactly?”

"Resta Con Me, by Ludovico Einaudi.” The young soldier said the name of the piece with such perfect Italian inflection that Chris just looked over at him. Piers continued to play, pressing down on Chris' fingers when needed like he’d done it a million times before. Hell, he probably had played this song a million times, he was that good. Chris could practically picture him in a tuxedo sitting at the piano of a famous theatre. “And what does that translate to?” Chris asked, suddenly feeling less than worldly.

“Stay With Me.” Piers stopped playing to plant a soft kiss on his lover’s open lips. He curled the fingers of his right hand through Chris’ splayed fingers on the keys. Chris reciprocated the kiss, feeling it deepen and intensify as he did so. He squeezed those fingers possessively, “I’m not going anywhere," he whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> "Resta Con Me" Song ----> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mwwTFFflIpY


End file.
